The invention relates to a hand power tool and to a method for producing a hand power tool.
Hand power tools, such as drilling screwdrivers, drill hammers, and rotary percussion screwdrivers, typically have a plastic housing with two half shells, which are put together along a longitudinal axis of the hand power tool. For holding the gear and/or a tool insert, a separate gearbox is provided, which is joined to the housing half shells. Since the gear in many cases must be lubricated with lubricants, the joining region between the housing half shells and the gearbox must be sealed off, to prevent lubricant from escaping from the housing. A further consideration is that particularly in hand power tools with percussion mechanisms, such as drill hammers, power percussion drills, and percussion screwdrivers, good noise and vibration damping is required. For sealing and/or for vibration and noise damping, sealing rings, for instance of synthetic rubber, are typically manufactured separately and placed in the housing of the hand power tool.
It is already known from the prior art to inject a thermoplastic elastomer integrally from outside onto the housing, for instance in the region of a grip of a hand power tool, creating a soft grip, to improve the grip and increase its resistance to slipping when in use.